


Sylvia.

by orphan_account



Series: Antlers. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, Ghosts, Haunting, Other, Suicide, You're dead but I'm writing letters to you still AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens writes him a letter every day.</p><p>All parts named after songs by The Antlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Letters written by Laurens to a dead Hamilton. This has a lot of mentions of death. It's really sad, but it's probably not that good. Hope you enjoy... I guess?

6/19/15

Dear Hamilton,

It’s been almost a month since you died. Lafayette has been crying. They locked themselves in their room. I’m writing letters to a dead person, huh? Hercules isn’t really saying anything anymore. Everything is quiet.

 

12/25/15

Merry Christmas, Alex

You’d be really happy this Christmas. There was a lot of snow. Lafayette seems better, we made snowmen. When we were looking for clothes for one of them, we found an old jacket of yours. We used it to make a snowperson of you.

 

1/1/16

Happy New Year, Alexander

The fireworks were beautiful this year. We went to the Macy’s parade and saw the ball drop. Eliza came to watch with us. We all made cards for each other. We made extra for you, and then we burned some candles. I hope you’re doing well.

 

1/27/16

Remember our cat, Philip? He died today. He was only 5. Lafayette keeps saying he died from heartbreak. Philip was the first one to know that you were dead. Why’d you do it, Alex?

 

2/14/16

Happy Valentines Day, Alex

It’s our day. Remember the first date we had? It was back in 2013. I was thinking about asking you to marry me on New Years. Guess that went a little awry, huh?

 

4/15/16

Hi, Hammy.

It’s April. Hercules and Lafayette had their half-year anniversary today. They threw a party. I may or may not have locked myself in my room for the entire time. Nobody came to check on me. Everyone’s asleep now. Have you been haunting me? Things keep moving. I found a photo of us that I thought I’d tucked away on my desk. If it’s because I can’t move on, then I’m sorry.


	2. Epilogue

6/7/16

Hey, Alex

It’s hot outside today. It started getting hot in May. Lafayette, Herc and I went down to the lake we all used to go to. Laf jumped off the dock just like you used to. We all drank double, a few for you. All of us agreed you’d love this summer.

 

6/28/16

Lafayette and Hercules are moving out of our apartment. I’m not sure if I can be alone. They said I could come with if I wanted to, but I know they don’t want that. Please stop moving things around. This morning I found the chairs pushed in next to each other. It would really help me out if you would stop. Please, just let me forget.

 

6/31/16

Hamilton,

I kind of want this to end. Laf and Herc left, they’re settled in, and now it’s just me… and you, I think. Sometimes I just think you’re playing pranks on me. Are you the one who knocked over the coffee? I haven’t touched it since you died. I know it was your favorite.

 

7/8/16

I’m back. I don’t feel like giving the formalities effort. Last time I wrote a letter to you, you left the picture of us when we moved in. You can still read and see, can’t you? Why are you doing this?

 

7/9/16

I know I only wrote just yesterday, but… your face was in the window. You’re making this harder for both of us. Maybe if you manifest yourself we can talk again. Or is it just residual…? I was watching Ghost Adventures and they talked about residual hauntings and active hauntings. I’m trying to classify yours now, Alexander.

 

7/15/16

Happy anniversary, Alex.

This would’ve been our fourth year. I heard shuffling in the bathroom, like the sound you used to make when you would stand there and look at your body until someone came to get you. I was half awake when I thought I saw you laying down next to me. Please just stop it.

 

8/20/16

I hate your jokes. I hate it when you try to show yourself just to tease me. I want to move on, but how can I do that when you won’t let me…? I’m thinking about moving out. It’d be better just to get away from this hellhole.

 

8/31/16

Alexander,

You could have told me that you didn’t want me to move out in other ways than breaking everything that we owned together. The scrapbook that we made from the summer of 2014 was ripped up. The souvenir from Florida was smashed. I just wish you would stop it. This isn’t helping your case.

 

9/10/16

Hamilton,

I’m leaving this letter here. I finally got all of my stuff out of the apartment. I know that it’s only going to torture you, but I feel like I should do this anyway. I’m sorry I didn’t write on your birthday this year. I couldn’t bring myself to get out of bed around that day. Lafayette and Hercules are getting married. I’m just hoping I can move on too. I’m not going to forget you, Alexander Hamilton. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a series based off of the ending of this story! Just let me know what you think. I still need ideas anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this multi-chapter, but I'm not really sure.


End file.
